


Lollipop (scene one, take one)

by yercapitain



Series: The Chinese & Canadian’s SNS AU Medley [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yercapitain/pseuds/yercapitain
Summary: His muse, his kitten, Mark Lee, was so lovely, and Lucas felt another wave of desire to join the ride of pent-up sexual frustration and affection coiling in his gut.





	Lollipop (scene one, take one)

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologise for any mistake, this is not betaed, grammarly is my only friend...

It was when the clock had struck the number three in the afternoon when Lucas Wong realised he had almost worn away the bear rug in his room.

The Chinese man had served a breakfast, or rather a _late-late-late-_ brunch, consisting of apple pie waffles; slices of fruits; and a glass of chocolate milk on a tray on his bed where he let the kitten he had saved last night from an alley devoured it all, complete with a show of cute eyes rubbing, small yawns, and a sleepy smile gracing the felid’s mouth that looked so soft Lucas’ heart melted for a tiny bit. The kitten’s movements were sluggish, fingers fumbling about with silver utensils and forkfuls of foods missing off targets. All courtesy of just being woken up from what seemed to be a peaceful and deep slumber.

Lucas had happily offered to aid the kitten and almost apologised for waking him up, almost, but he swallowed back his tongue when, after finishing up what was on the plate, the kitten had vocalised his gratitude with a look of utmost satisfaction and patted Lucas’ thigh, along with a flash of that same sleepy smile.

Lucas was half-dead from cuteness overload at that point.

He had also taken the liberty to clean up the mess the kitten had made upon himself, thumbing away smudges of chocolate and maple syrup from the pouty mouth, then sucked on the same exact thumb and received a flustered pink face with a cute nose scrunch in exchange.

It was really, really, really adorable that Lucas had to physically restrain his hand from _booping_ said nose.

Lucas hadn’t searched the side effects of overly touching a cute creature. What if he would get itchy fingers and wanted to touch more in return? What if he busted a lung? What if he combusted on the spot, or worse, evaporated into thin air? Anything is possible. Better not take the risks of sending himself into the ER and missed the opportunity of spending more of his time playing with the cutie.

After the whole feeding session, Lucas had left the kitten to fend for himself for a few hours, assuming that he would be continuing his sleep from where Lucas had disturbed him earlier, but boy, the Chinese man was wrong. When he slipped back inside his chamber where he had left the kitten with light steps and a humble offer of lending his clothes for the kitten at the tip of his tongue—because maybe the kitten wanted to change, or shower, or basically anything that required him to have a new set of spare clothes to wear because clearly, he was lacking on the items when Lucas had taken him to his house last night, having only his black backpack filled with notebooks and stationaries—the kitten was nowhere in the room.

That shut Lucas up and began his journey of destroying the previously-mentioned bear rug. And it took him ten more minutes to finally left his bedroom.

The Chinese man trudged down along the corridors and hallways of his house, knuckles rapping on various doors and entered them only to realise there was not a single soul occupying the room. Climbing on a spiral staircase, Lucas turned right at the corner and halted, contemplating his choices for a second in front of a set of double doors before slipping in.

He was greeted by a combination of a long transom and mashrabiya window expanded along the western side of the wall, letting glimpses of sunrays inside to tiny and glowing geometric patterns over the tiled cold floors. Complimented with the rich colour of ivory and gold on every piece of furniture, long white caftans draped over each other, making intricate crosses. It was weird to put any kind of material clothing for this kind of place, but … it strangely worked. A row of panels made of glass stood near the benches, circling the rectangular-shaped area that's the main attraction of the cavity. Overall, it was a beautiful room, the best one in the house. A real-life creation from his mother's infatuation of Disney's Aladdin.

The scent of chlorine was permeating the air and splashes of water could be heard louder as Lucas ventured in further.

There he was, Lucas’ self-claimed kitten, looking absolutely beautiful while treading the water leisurely like an exquisite magical creature. Like he belonged there. His body moved in a sensual manner that stole Lucas' breath right from his trachea. The swimming beauty had his back on Lucas, clearly oblivious of the Chinese man openly gawking at him in appreciative silence. The cracks and gaps of the windows were acting as a heaven’s gateway for the sun to peer down its light into the room. Spreading golden sparkles on turquoise water and against the creamy white skin of Mark Lee. Although Lucas' view of him was obscured by the white shirt he had put on the boy last night, Lucas could just make out the outline of the boy's blurred shape move in the water.

Absolutely magnificent.

When Mark came up for air, flicking his hair out of his eyes, Lucas frowned. There was a lack of the white cotton that was supposed to cover Mark’s wounded temple, and Lucas announced the niggling notion out loud. “You took off your bandage.”

Mark squeaked, arms flailed around before he snapped his head to the direction of where Lucas stood. “Don’t creep up on me like that!”

“Sorry, I did knock, but I guess you were having too much fun in the water,” Lucas replied as demurely as he could, knowing for a fact that he didn’t do what he had just said, and smiling at the scowls the shorter male threw his way.

“Don't blame me, this room is too huge to hear a knock. And I was underwater.”

“Why are you wearing a shirt into the pool, Minhyung?” Lucas gestured his hand around the water area where Mark was swimming.

“I couldn’t just take it off and skinny dipping.”

“Why not? You can take off the bandage, but not the shirt?” there was a challenge in his voice, and he knew Mark was smart enough to catch on it when he took a glance at the Canadian dancer’s eyes.

“Well, why don’t you help me getting rid of it, then?”

_Exfuckingcuse me? Did he just say that? Did Mark fucking Lee just say that to him? He did not just say that, right?_

“Come join me, Xuxi.”

 _Fuck. Abort mission. Mayday, mayday. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ The sultry tone of his currently wet crush was insanely hot. Lucas squinted his eyes. Looks like the Succubus has yet to leave Mark’s body.

He shook his head as though to clear his mind. “I’ll stay here.”

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s Jeno’s title, not mine.”

“Maybe if you compete with him, it’ll be yours.”

“Maybe.”

Mark was back to lazily stroking the water, and Lucas was content just by watching him while leaning against a glass panel near the pool.

“Thank you.”

The words that just left the mouth of the boy in the water slashed through the calm atmosphere. The words were spoken too softly as if the speaker was afraid of the meaning it held.

Mark was playing with his fingers under the water, a habit he picked up when he was anxious. He felt small, scrutinised by how heavy Xuxi stared at him. He hadn’t been able to deliver his gratitude to his saviour for what happened last night, the things Xuxi had done for him, the way Xuxi took care of and fed him. Xuxi even convinced him to go to the hospital for a quick body check-up. When the doctor announced his shoulder wasn't dislocated and he was fine, save for the few scratches, and Xuxi had breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at Mark's direction.

Mayhaps, Mark had felt something tugged at his heart

“I’m sorry I wasn-“

Lucas didn’t manage to finish his sentence—an apology for not being able to save the boy from his nightmare quicker than he had, or possibly ... prevented it from happening at all because the boy had literally walked in on Lucas post-shower couple of hours prior to said nightmare—when a shaky breath escaped Mark's mouth, followed quickly by a choked sob. That pushed Lucas' legs to move, sauntering over to where Mark was floating. He was dreading the worst scenario of what ifs. What if Mark fell to the snippets of the incident again, just like last night where his body shook violently in his sleep and Lucas had to hold him. What if he started to cry, _what if ..._

“Minhyu-“ Lucas started, only to be stopped mid-sentence again by Mark lifting one of his palms up.

“No, please don’t apologise. It’s not your fault. Please. It’s in the past. I’m alright now, and it’s because of you. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, Xuxi.”

“You’re safe.”

Mark gave him a meek smile and nodded. “I’m safe.”

*

There was a five minutes of interval where Mark was playing around in the water before he broke the silence again.

“Xuxi, it’s getting cold.”

Lucas’ lips twitched in amusement, even from where he stood, he could see the way Mark’s body was shivering. “Yeah, I can see that.” Lucas mused, crouching down near the edge of the pool with one large hand stretched out for his kitten to take. “Come closer, baby lion. I’ll help you out.”

“Baby lion?”

“You look like a cub.”

Mark scrunched his nose at that, and Lucas grinned, pushing his hand further, a gesture to encourage Mark to take it. Mark neared him with a few small stokes, and Lucas watched him expectantly. He didn't notice the small smirk playing on Mark's lips when he grasped the older male's hand, and before Lucas had the time to progress anything, Mark dragged him into the water.

Lucas had a half second to gasp before the chlorine filled his lungs. His appalled brain was delayed in sending an order to his long limbs to push himself upwards above the water, coughed away any unnecessary liquid, and squinted his eyes at the boy in front of him who had his hands over his mouth. Undoubtedly trying to hold himself from laughing.

“You better run.”

The boy squealed at Lucas’ words, laughter spilling from his mouth as his face morphed into one full of joy. “You can’t run in the water,” Mark said, paddling backwards and splashing water on Lucas’ direction.

Lucas found his footing and took a step forward, letting himself became the target of Mark’s water attack.

“You really should have seen your face, Xuxi.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it was charming.”

Mark snorted before his laughs turned louder, his body shaking with uncontrollable glee even as he was swimming to the edge of the pool to lean against the wall there.

“That was so not cute.” Lucas playfully narrowed his eyes at the black haired boy, decreasing their distance with small strokes.

“Maybe I wasn’t intending it to be.” Mark grinned, eyes closed briefly. His arms spread open on his side to clutch on the pool's edge.

“Oh?”

“Mm,” Mark nodded, beaming at Lucas, too amused to pay attention to the fact that the taller male was getting closer, “maybe I just wanted to get you wet.”

And with that, both males felt all the humour cleared away from the air.

Mark saw something flashed on Xuxi’s eyes, saw how it turned his pupils darker. He released a shallow breath.

Lucas followed the way Mark's chest heaved as he breathed, realising that the water had turned Mark’s shirt translucent, and it stuck to the curve of the boy’s body in such a way that made him looked more appealing.

_As if he could be any more beautiful than this..._

Lucas didn’t know whether to think that having a wet Mark Lee in his pool could be considered as a blessing or a curse.

Mark saw Xuxi swallowed before the taller’s man tongue did that thing again, where the pink muscle deliberately licked over that plump bottom lip of his for a moment.

Lucas held Mark's eyes, the innuendo of the boy's words wasn't lost on him as he was staring at the Canadian dancer whose eyes were dark and hazy with the same lust that consumed his body. The sense of relief he previously had when he saw the boy wasn't occupied by the grey clouds again was quickly overcome by a flood of pure desire.

The air was bloody thick with something crazy that the occupants of the room profusely refused to acknowledge.

Droplets of water glistening on his kitten's skin, some of it hanging near his eyelashes, and the raven black hair plastered on his forehead. The whole picture physically pained Lucas to restrain himself from reaching out and just caress the beautiful human in front of him.

His muse, his kitten, Mark Lee, was so lovely, and Lucas felt another wave of desire to join the ride of pent-up sexual frustration and affection coiling in his gut.

It was becoming a habit. To be so close to his muse, yet unable to claim him.

Lucas' eyes roved over the way a single drop trailing from Mark's jaw, down to his neck, and Lucas repressed the urge to lean close and lick every moisture covering Mark’s creamy skin.

He wanted to take a bite. Mar its smooth, wet, white perfection with his red mark of possession.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Mark as he was watching Xuxi's reactions, it was no longer cold here. In fact, it was bloody boiling with fucking heat that radiated between the both of them. It was hot, it was suffocating, but it was delicious because now Lucas was bending closer, all tanned skin, parted plump lips, towering height, and broad shoulders. Xuxi was close, very close that the taller male could easily brace an arm on either side of Mark's smaller figure and cage him.

Mark almost keened.

A bold thought popped into Mark's head, begging him to be voiced out. “Are you going to push me away again?” he mouthed the words near the taller man’s lips, their noses were brushing every time they moved. Every whisper of Xuxi's steady breaths on his wet skin. He hoped the Chinese man could hear the implications of his question because God, Mark wanted him. Mark wanted the man to touch him.

Lucas’s eyes shifted to the dancer's lips, and he had half a mind to fucking bolt out of his own house, _shit, this is unhealthy,_  but he detected a dare on Mark's voice as if he was testing Lucas’ bravery and challenged him not run again like last night.

Mark's tongue peeked out to lick at his own bottom lip, and Lucas—never one to back out of from a challenge—surged forward, claiming said lips that had been taunting his orgasms.

To say that Mark was surprised was an understatement, he literally froze, body rigid, but Lucas pushed forward, hand tugging at the smaller one's waist. When Lucas’ licked at Mark’s bottom lip, he felt a shiver pass up through Mark’s body, then saw the boy’s eyes flutter shut a moment before he felt the soft warm press of the other’s lips kissing him back.

Lucas could feel Mark's sigh of surrender tickled his tonsils as he latched onto his mouth. His kitten's kisses were timid, but fiery. There was no hesitation.

Lucas clutched at Mark's sides possessively to hold him firmly in place and Mark moaned, the noise that Lucas happily swallowed. He angled his jaw for a better position, and suddenly, he could feel Lucas' tongue slick and hot in his mouth. Mark’s arms slipped up to reach around his neck, and Lucas nearly groaned into the dancer’s mouth when he felt Mark begin to undulate ever so slightly against him. Lucas withdrew from Mark’s mouth to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on Mark’s neck, nipping on the soft skin of his sweet sweet sweet kitten. He sighed when Mark licked at the shell of his ear before sucking gently at his lobe.

Lucas shoved himself further, relishing how Mark's drenched shirt was tightly hugging his frame, allowing Lucas to marvel at the feel of every inch of the boy against his body. His hands found the hem of Mark’s shirt and he let his fingers slipped underneath the soaked material, skimming the flushed skin under.

 _Holy fuck._  Lucas’ mind screamed at him as he was relishing the feel of Mark’s smooth skin beneath his palms, the sweet taste of his tongue on his own tongue, the melodious noises coming out from between that sinful lips of his.

_This is perfect, he could finally die a happy man._

Mark began making little whimpering noises as Lucas pushed his thigh between his legs to press into his bulge. Mark locked his arms behind Lucas’ neck and rocked into him. As Lucas suckled on Mark’s neck, his right hand made a slow journey to the buttons of the younger’s shirt, racing to release them.

Lucas revealed Mark's body to his hungry eyes slowly, fingers lagging to thumbed against the boy’s hardened nipples. Mark’s reaction was immediate, he arched his back, thrusting his body more into Lucas’ touch and tore his mouth from the taller man’s to threw his head back and moan loud and clear.

“Xuxi,” Mark gasped, fingers clenching on Lucas' biceps and one of his legs wrapped around Lucas' calf, “please.”

Lucas growled, the tone Mark used to call his name was doing terrible things to his insides. His hand went down to grasped Mark's raised thigh and he hitched it higher. The friction created by his jeans, Mark's trunks, and the water were maddening to his already stiff erection.

The kisses and touches were getting erratic, more heated, heavy breaths clashing between them and reverberated throughout the room. Still, both of them felt they weren't close enough to each other. The need to chase that peak of pleasure was blinding. Mark ground against Lucas, a stream of pleas escaping his mouth, and Lucas' fingers reached between them, searching the knots of Mark's trunks.

He was ready to tug at it, just as he heard the double doors of the room being pushed open.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is a piece from my lumark/markhei twitter au titled “Lollipop”. Check it out @ yercapitain, maybe?


End file.
